Guilmon and the Adventures of Timmy the Tooth
The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth is a musical puppet television/home video series produced in 1994 by Bomp Productions for Universal Television. The series was created by puppeteers James Murray, Dina Fraboni, and Kevin Carlson. Phil Baron assisted Kevin Carlson and James Murray with writing the episodes. The characters were designed by Drew Massey and Bob Fappiano. The puppets were built by Bob Fappiano while the additional puppets and marionettes were made by Christine Papelexis. The music was composed by Giovanna Joyce Imbesi and the songs were written by Giovanna Joyce Imbesi and Willow Wray. The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth is the 19th episode in the second season of the Guilmon's Adventures series (2016 revision) by Garfiled1990. Summary As part of their duties to save the universe (including the Earth and the Digital World) from the New League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers, the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition enters the world of Flossmore Valley and share their adventures with Timmy the Tooth and his friends, using their imagination and outsmarting the Cavity Goon, Ms. Sweetie and the Gingivitis Gang whom Pretorius and his New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad members has ordered to help them get rid of Guilmon, his fellow Digimon and their adventure crew. Heroes/Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition Digimon (Digital Monsters) Dragon Team (or Dragon Ball Gang) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Disney Heroes Dinosaurs Other Heroes/Allies Pac-Team * The ETO Rangers * Samurai Pizza Cats * Villains/New League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers Main Characters * Timmy the Tooth - The main protagonist of the series. He is an adventurous tooth that lives with his best friend Brushbrush and is prone to burst into song. * Brushbrush - Timmy's pet toothbrush who acts like a dog. He whispers or "bristles" his words, although Timmy can understand him unlike the other characters. Brushbrush wears a collar and growls like an angry dog when provoked. He has the tendency to tickle Timmy often by licking his face. * Bubbles Gum - Timmy's blue-skinned friend is always ready to help Timmy as well as go on an adventure. She tends to take lead of things. * Ms. Flossie - A cowgirl of sorts who is constantly having a good time. Despite her name, she has a blob-like appearance. ** Waxie - Flossie's unicorn-type hobby horse who is quite amusing....especially when she tries to eat the daisies. * Sidney Cyclops - A one-eyed male monster and Timmy's friend who wants to become the greatest paperboy in the world. He is much younger than Timmy and looks up to him as his best friend. He got to star in the episode "An Eye for a Tooth". * Annette Bruner Prower - Timmy's orange/gold-skinned friend is exactly a ditz, but always there for her friends. Her other name is also Full of Jello, her general middle and last names are Bruner and Prower. * Johnny Paste - A large, muscular, tube of toothpaste who is another one of Timmy's friends. He is well-meaning, but not all that bright. * Mr. Wisdom - An old wisdom tooth who lives up on Wisdom Mountain. He gives advice to Timmy and his friends when they need it. * The Cavity Goon '''- The main antagonist of the series. The Cavity Goon (otherwise known as Goonius Nemesis III) is a disgusting sight....a green creature covered with warts and a mouth full of decayed sharp teeth. He wears clothes that appear to be made of ripped-up leaves and is constantly bothering Timmy and his friends. In the episode "Lost My Brush," he even tried to kidnap Timmy by using the kidnapped Brushbrush to lure him in an attempt to turn him over to the Tooth Fairy for money. ** '''Ms. Sweety - The Cavity Goon's only sidekick. She is an enormous peppermint candy on a stick who always joins her boss on his evil plots. * The Gingivitis Gang - A group of gingivitis creatures who are the secondary antagonists of the series. Much exactly evil like the Cavity Goon, and mean and plain bad. They spend most of their time looking for trouble and harassing Timmy and his friends. Despite antagonizing Timmy and his friends, the Gingivitis Gang would sometimes have to side with Timmy to stop the Cavity Goon (as seen in some episodes). ** Leo - The red-horned, lavender-haired, blue-skinned leader of the Gingivitis Gang. ** Kay - The female bird-like member of the Gingivitis Gang with pumpkin skin and red hair. ** Dee - The blonde-haired, pinkish orange-skinned, female insect-like member of the Gingivitis Gang. ** Darol - The blue-haired, green-skinned member of the Gingivitis Gang. ** Nolan - The rose-colored, yellow-haired, hook-nosed, and green-horned member of the Gingivitis Gang. Supporting characters * Sherry the Fairy - An elderly female fairy who is the local fortune teller. * Gil the Grouper - A grinning green grouper. * Sunny the Sun - A hot and smiling sun that wears sunglasses. * Leggs O'Many - A cool piano-playing octopus. * Nicki & Irene ''' - The two flowers in Timmy's front yard. They both love the rain and love to be watered. * '''Emmett - Timmy's mailbox. * Thirstin & Windslow - Two clouds. * Clem - * Bunky - Episodes Series 1 (1994/1995) # Timmy in Space - When Timmy finds his old toy rocket, he imagines that he and Brushbrush are astronauts in space. Timmy and Brushbrush head to the planet Shmangy to liberate a space station from the Cavity Goon and Ms. Sweetie. # Operation Secret Birthday Surprise - Timmy prepares for his birthday party as his friends prepare a surprise for him in secret. Upon visiting Mr. Wisdom, Timmy is shown what Flossmore Valley would be like if Timmy wasn't around. # Molar Island - Timmy dreams that he and Brushbrush are taken to a dream vacation to Molar Island. Timmy ends up helping the locals when the ancient crown of King Cuspid has been stolen by the Gingivitis Tribe and the island will sink if the ancient crown of King Cuspid isn't returned to the hole it was placed over. Series 2 (1995) # Malibu Timmy - Timmy and his friends go to the beach, but there's just one problem: Timmy can't swim and neither can Waxie! Timmy then imagines himself as a lifeguard where his friends are competing in a surfing competition against Goon Doggy. # Lost My Brush - The Cavity Goon and Ms. Sweety plan to get rid of Brushbrush and Timmy by capturing Brushbrush as bait so that they can capture Timmy and hand him over to the Tooth Fairy. # Spooky Tooth - Timmy, Brushbrush, and Bubbles head to the desert and enter the Uncommon Pyramids where they help Mumfred the Mummy find his parents. Series 3 (1996) # The Brush in the Stone - Timmy gets a case of the Itchy Polka Dots on the day of the Flossmore Valley Fair. In order to take care of Timmy, it's up to Mr. Wisdom to read to Timmy a medieval story on how the Itchy Polka Dots got started. The story involves Squire Timmy going out on a dangerous and perilous journey to beyond the Not-So-Sure-Its-A-Forest to grab some polka berries from the rare Polka Berry Bush to make King Louie of Floss-a-Lot get cured from the Itchy Polka Dots. During his quest, Squire Timmy has an encounter with Merlys the Magician, Bubbles Hood, the Gingivitis Gang, and the Polka Berry Bush guardians the Cavity Goon and Ms. Sweetie along the way. Later. Brushbrush gets the Itchy Polk Dots. # An Eye for a Tooth - Sidney Cyclops can't be the greatest paper boy in the world if he can't see. So Timmy, Brushbrush, and Bubbles help Sidney to see in order for him to be the greatest paperboy in the world. # Rainy Day Adventure - During a rainy day, Timmy imagines that he is Captain Good Guy and Brushbrush is his first mate where they work to save Sunny the Sun from pirate versions of Cavity Goon and Ms. Sweetie. # Big Mouth Gulch - Timmy reads to his friends a western story where Sheriff Timmy deals with outlaws Goony the Kid and Ms. Sweetie when they come to Big Mouth Gulch. Cast * Steve Blum - Guilmon/Growlmon/WarGrowlmon/Gallantmon Credits Music and Songs Production Notes Trivia * Ownership Rights * Digimon Tamers and Samurai Pizza Cats belongs to Saban and Bandai. * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth belongs to Universal Studios and Bomp Productions. * Dragon Ball belongs to Funimation. Transcripts